Princess Luna's Lover
by TLG03
Summary: I love princess Luna! I wish she had her own show. Anyway here is my MLP:FIM fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it.


Princess Luna's Lover

"Another lonely night." sighed Princess Luna as she walked up and down the cold, dark, midnight streets of Ponyville. Luna went and sat by the edge of a large, water, fountain and spent a few moments gazing up into the night sky which was illuminated by the silver light of a full moon.

"I wish I had someone to love me and someone to give my love to." thought Luna as the cold, night, wind blew her long, blue, hair around. There were very few men in Equestria who were interested in Princess Luna.

It wasn't fair Princess Celestia could get all the love and affection any time she wanted from any man she wanted.

"Whatever shall I do?" Sighed Luna as she gazed off into the distance. "Hmm? Who is that?" She said to herself standing up to better see what she thought she saw. A strange, shoddy, figure stood gazing at her from about fifty feet away.

"Halt! Who go's there?!" Luna called out chasing after the mysterious figure. Luna chased what she saw all the way into the depths of the Everfree forest but she was unable to catch up to what she was.

"Where did it go?" Huffed Luna stopping to look around the dark Everfree forest trying to find what she saw. Unexpectedly from the darkness behind the princess a pair of strong hands grabbed the beautiful princess and threw her back first up against a fruit tree.

"Who!? What?! What do you think you are doing?!" Princess Luna demanded to know as the one she was chasing came into focus.

"Relax 'moon butt' everything is fine." Said Time Turner as he approached Princess Luna and kissed her on the lips. Luna's was shocked and a bit aroused by the boldness of this man. The moon, raising, woman pushed him away and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Forgive me your majesty! I saw your sexy beautiful body from a far and I could not resist you. So I lured you out into the isolation of the Everfree forest. Please try and understand princess I must have you! I need you!" Time Turner explained reaching out and placing his hand on Luna's hips and draw her close to himself.

"Well, it has been a thousand years since I last been loved up." Luna thought to herself as Time Turner continued to stroke her up and down sending tingly waves of excitement thought her whole body.

"It's not fair that celestial get all the men in town. I'm a full grown woman and I have just as much right to passion, excitement and love as she dos!" Thought Luna as she leaned into close to Time Turner and started to lick and nibbled on his right, ear, lobe and whispered "I'll make all your dreams come true so long as you promise to never make love to my sister."

"Yes your majesty!" Replied the excited time turner gasping for breath as he and the horny moon raising princess laid down together on the soft warm mossy forest floor and undressed one another.

Time Turner gave the Princess the royal treatment all night long! From her head to her toes he fully and gently stimulating every inch of her perfect, sexy, body. Luna laid there on the warm, soft, forest, floor. Her mind was wiped clean and overwhelmed with passion. All she could think about was this handsome man who was loving and pleasing her from head to toe to no end. Luna could feel wave after wave of warm pleasure crashing over her again and again like waves in the ocean. She and Time Turner made love until the sun rise, rolling around in each other's arms.

Princess Luna found herself laying a top Time Turner as he stroked her soft, blue, silky hair and rubbed up and down her back.

"That was wonderful! No ones made me feel that good in over a thousand years." Sighed Luna as she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"We should do this again tomorrow night." Time Turner said caressing the princess from top to bottom.

"Hmm. yes we should! It was a lot of fun!" Luna responded standing up to retrieve her silky sparkly blue dress.

"Oh and one more thing my dear." Mentioned Luna with a giggle as she tossed her new lover his pants. "Don't called me 'moon butt' darling."

"Yes ma'am." Time Tuner answered playfully as he and Luna got dressed and shared one last deep kiss with each other before returning to their homes.

End. 


End file.
